


25 - the boy is mine (brutal honesty)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin has always been a bit tacky.





	

The truth was Jongin’s sweater was ugly. Despite Sehun loving and adoring his boyfriend there is no doubt he has questionable fashion taste. If nothing else assets to it certainly the mustard yellow turtleneck does. Jongin still manages to look handsome but he could be wearing a trash bag and still pull off handsome. Sehun sometimes envies his boyfriend for his ability to look seemingly gorgeous in anything but it certainly does not change the fact Jongin should _really_ quit accepting gifts from Baekhee noona. She might have good intentions and a pretty smile but her style was certainly horrifying.  
  
Sehun knows that Jongin has always been weak to a pretty face, he thinks bitterly. Perhaps he holds a bit of prejudice against any and all girls who try to gift his boyfriend things because he knows Jongin accepts out of courtesy.  
  
He picks at the annoyingly yellow sweater. “That is _so_ ugly, Nini.” He grumbles as his boyfriend looks up from his plate of pizza.  
  
Jongin looks a little confused and a bit hurt before it registers what he is talking about. He looks down at the sweater with a soft “You think so?” and returns his attention back to the pizza taking a large bite.  
  
Both worked for the same modeling agency and had scored a big promotion. They had finished a few hours ago and decided to eat everything greasy, fattening, and bad for them as a reward for a job well done. Baekhee had gifted a sweater to Jongin from the shoot cooing about her _favorite model to shoot_.  
  
So _maybe_ the sweater was not as ugly as Sehun made it out to be but rather he was jealous. In the end it didn’t matter. Jongin did not go home to some girl but went home _with_ him. Tacky mustard sweater or not, Jongin only had eyes for Sehun.


End file.
